<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hotel Nights and Eating Ass by Blood_kink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866861">Hotel Nights and Eating Ass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_kink/pseuds/Blood_kink'>Blood_kink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>pointless pwps [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gerard Way, Bullets Era (My Chemical Romance), Idk this is trash, M/M, Rimming, Top Frank Iero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_kink/pseuds/Blood_kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You taste so good," he said and pushed one finger inside along with his tongue.</p><p>"You're disgusting." </p><p>"Because I like eating your ass?" Frank questioned his chin all wet with saliva. "I can stop if you want."</p><p>Gerard moaned at the feeling of Frank's finger moving inside him. "No, don't stop."<br/>----<br/>prompt: eating out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>pointless pwps [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hotel Nights and Eating Ass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no idea what I just wrote, but enjoy<br/>(Good writing? We don’t know her)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hotel nights were heavenly in Frank’s opinion. It didn’t matter if the place look shitty because at least it had a bed which was so much better than trying to fall asleep on the van. He could go pee in the middle of the night without worrying about stepping on someone, and here he actually had a bathroom to go to instead of a dark alley or a bush. And Frank’s favorite part was that he could have privacy to jerk off in peace. Or even better, fuck Gerard—or have Gerard fuck him, Frank really didn’t care.</p><p>The first thing Frank did when entering the hotel room was to head to the shower, something he hadn’t properly done it about two weeks. He took his time doing it, enjoying the smell of the lavender soap the hotel provided. Once done, he turned off the shower and grabbed a fluffy white towel to dry himself off and then put a pair of boxers on and a baggy t-shirt. Frank looked at himself on the mirror, and he felt so much better without the sweat, dirt and smudged makeup he usually accumulated. He loved it when he felt clean.  </p><p>When Frank exited the bathroom, he found Gerard sprawled on the bed with his eyes closed and clutching a pillow. He'd fallen asleep. That made sense considering how tired, he'd been on the last few days, but Frank hadn't been expecting him to fall asleep so quickly. Gerard still had his same clothes from the night before (and the night before that) which definitely had to stink since he’d played the show with them, but somehow he looked so good.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> Frank, should probably let him rest, the poor man deserved it, but he had plans for them and Frank wasn't about to postpone them any longer. He'd been waiting almost a month for another hotel night just for them to be able to fuck properly.</span></p><p>Careful not to disturb his lover, Frank slowly crawled on the bed next to Gerard. He went for wrapping his arms around him, and holy shit he did smell really bad. Frank tried to not let the odor distract him, and started to kiss Gerard's neck knowing the man loved it. Gerard stirred in his sleep, and opened his eyes to look at Frank.</p><p>"Hey," he rasped out and turned his head to peck Frank's lips. </p><p>"Hey," Frank said back. He kissed Gerard back, and tried deepening the kiss. He moved his hands under Gerard's shirt, and started playing with his nipples. Gerard hummed at the touch. </p><p>"Someone's excited," Gerard said and grinded back onto Frank. At this point Frank was more than just half hard. </p><p>"<em>Yeah..</em>" He went back to kissing at Gerard's neck and leaving hickeys. His skin tasted salty and that should've probably grossed Frank out knowing it was from not showering, but Frank seemed to be enjoying it as much as Gerard was. He pinched at the other man's nipple causing him to let out a soft moan. </p><p>"<em>Frank." </em>He gasped when Frank started sucking at his collarbone. "Baby, stop. I'm really tired." </p><p>Frank stopped when Gerard told him to, but he didn't let go of Gerard, who was still rotating his hips against Frank's clothed erection. Frank whined in protest, they couldn't stop now. Not when he was already so worked up from just some grinding and kissing. </p><p>"We can fuck in the morning," Gerard suggested while he disentangled himself from Frank's arms. </p><p>"We can't, remember what happened last time we did that?" Frank pushed, trying to get Gerard back into his arms. "I don't want Ray knocking at our door while I'm in the middle of fucking you." </p><p>The first—and last—time they had had sex in the morning instead of at night, they hadn't taken time into consideration. This caused them into missing the curfew for meeting at the van and having Ray go back to check up on them. Frank had been slamming into Gerard and making the man scream, when their bandmate had shown up and heard everything. It had been so fucking embarrassing and awkward after, and the worst bit of it all was that Frank didn't even get to finish like he wanted to. </p><p>There was no way in hell, Frank was letting that happen again. </p><p>"I can give you a hand-job?" </p><p>"I don't want a hand-job, I want to fuck you."</p><p>Gerard didn't respond.</p><p>“C’mon, who knows when we’ll have another night like this,” Frank whined tugging at Gerard. Gerard only snuggled his head closer to the pillow. “<em>Gee…</em>”</p><p>“Frank, I don’t think I can even more right now, much less fuck.”</p><p>“I’ll do all the work,” Frank said rubbing at Gerard’s hip, and pinching his side playfully. Gerard swatted his hand away. “<em>Please…</em>”</p><p>Gerard seemed to be contemplating his proposal, and seconds later he was agreeing, “<em>Fine</em>. How do you want me?”</p><p>Frank smirked. “Lay on your stomach and ass up, I want to do something.”</p><p>Gerard reluctantly moved, using the pillow he was previously hugging as support to lift his lower half. Once in position, he huffed. "There, is that good?" </p><p>Frank had gotten off the bed while Gerard was positioning himself, and he was now standing near the end of it. He admired the way those jeans hugged his boyfriend's ass, and even better because they were ripped right at the end of it, letting a piece of delicious flesh be shown. Frank placed his hands on Gerard's hips. "It's perfect, thanks babe. Now let's take these off." </p><p>Frank lifted Gerard's hips a little higher to be able to undo his button and unzip his jeans. Now that he thought about it, he should've asked Gerard to undress, but he wasn't complaining about doing it himself. It gave him the opportunity to do it as slowly as he could, he wanted to enjoy every moment of this. Gerard's jeans were thrown onto the floor, followed by his boxers. His ass was now exposed and now completely at Frank's mercy.</p><p>First thing he did was to slap it, and when his hand made contact with skin, Gerard whimpered. He did it again, watching the soft flesh jiggle and turn red.</p><p>"You have such a pretty ass, Gee." He squeezed it with his hands, and Gerard moaned. Frank bent down, getting his face closer to it. He pulled apart his cheeks to get a look at his hole. He was basically breathing on it. "<em>Mmm, and an even prettier hole.</em>"</p><p>He started kissing around it, and biting at the skin. Every so often he would stop to admire at the red and purples marks. Frank did this for a while, loving the sounds his boyfriend was emitting every time he got too close to his hole. He could also tell that his boyfriend's whines were getting more and more desperate for Frank to give him more. Fuck, how much had he missed doing this without the fear of someone walking in on them or having to skip foreplay. </p><p>Then finally, Frank licked at Gerard's hole. </p><p>"<em>Oh, fuck.."</em></p><p>Short licks, long ones, from his balls back to the hole. Doing everything to make Gerard feel good and keep moaning and saying shit like, <em>"Fuck, Frankie." </em>when Frank would tease his rim with his tongue. Pushing it barely inside, and retreating before Gerard pushed back to get it to go deeper. After some more teasing—and because Frank was getting a little bit desperate too—, Frank gave Gerard what he wanted and pushed his tongue deeper. Gerard was fucking mewling and grinding back on Frank's tongue going in and out.</p><p>The knowledge that he was tasting at least two weeks worth of not showering shouldn't have turned on Frank even more, and he groaned at the pungent taste. He wondered if Gerard was thinking about the same thing. He pulled away to spit directly at Gerard's hole and watch it go inside. Frank could feel his cock leaking with precum at the sight. </p><p>"You taste so good," he said and pushed one finger inside along with his tongue.</p><p>"You're disgusting." </p><p>"Because I like eating your ass?" Frank questioned his chin all wet with saliva. "I can stop if you want."</p><p>Gerard moaned at the feeling of Frank's finger moving inside him. "<em>No</em>, don't stop."</p><p>When Frank pushed in a second finger he knew—and heard—Gerard was having the time of his life. For someone that had been reluctant to have sex at first, he was definitely loving what Frank was doing to him. He started scissoring them, stretching Gerard. With his other hand he palmed himself through his boxers, feeling himself starting to ache from the lack of touch. </p><p>Gerard started moving his hips back against Frank's fingers and tongue, trying to angle his hips and Frank knew exactly what he was trying to achieve with that. Gerard moaned loudly when Frank's fingers finally hit his prostate. Frank rubbed his fingers on the spot, watching Gerard's hips move faster and his moans get louder. He knew that Gerard was close, once he moved one of his hands to start jerking his cock. As much as Frank loved the idea of Gerard cumming while he had his tongue shoved into his ass, Frank really wanted to fuck Gerard. So in one quick movement he pulled out his fingers, and stopped Gerard's hand. </p><p>"<em>Frank..</em>" Gerard whined and lifted his head to look at him. "<em>Why did you stop?</em>"</p><p>Frank didn't respond, but instead got out of his boxers. Then he looked at Gerard, who had lowered his gaze to look directly at Frank's cock with lustful eyes. "Do you think you're good to go, or do you want me to get the lube?"</p><p>"M'good, just get over here and fuck me."  Frank yanked his shirt off, and went to place his hands on Gerard's hips when he said, "Wait." He sat up to take of his shirt too, and went back into position. He wiggled his ass towards Frank. "Okay go." </p><p>Frank pushed in carefully so he wouldn't hurt Gerard. Once fully inside, he threw his head back in a silent moan. "Fuck, you're so tight."</p><p>For a moment it was just both of them panting, Frank trying not to move so Gerard could adjust to Frank inside him. Then Gerard started to fuck himself slowly on Frank's cock letting out the hottest sounds. </p><p>"Shit, Frank, please move." He was clutching the bed's sheets, his knuckles turning white. "<em>P</em><em>lease...</em>" </p><p>Frank barely moved himself, chuckling at Gerard's mewls. </p><p>Frank would have loved to drag this out until Gerard started crying for Frank to fuck him, but he was just as desperate. Plus, he'd teased the man enough for the day. He dug his fingers to get a good grip of Gerard, and he pulled almost all the way out before slamming himself back inside. Both men groaned as Frank sped up.</p><p>Frank knew he wasn't going to last, and by the sound of it, neither was Gerard. The sound of skin on skin filled the room. Frank found it so hot how Gerard was pushing back to meet Frank halfway at every thrust, begging for Frank to give him more. </p><p>Gerard became even more of a mess once Frank hit his prostate and decided to abuse of the spot.  </p><p>"M'close, Frank." </p><p>"<em>Yeah?</em>"</p><p>Gerard nodded frantically. Frank moved on of his hands to grab at Gerard's cock. Seconds later, Gerard was finishing crying out Frank's name in a high pitched moan, and tightening around Frank.</p><p>"<em>Hnng, Frank...</em>"</p><p>Frank continued to fuck him through it, chasing his own release and it was the sight of Gerard all fucked out that brought him to the edge, spilling into him. He pulled out, and fell onto the bed next to Gerard trying to catch his breath. </p><p>Gerard reached out for Frank's face and brought their lips together in a kiss. They let their tongues dance together for a while, before the broke apart. </p><p>Frank was the first one to talk, "Thank you." </p><p>Gerard smiled, his eyes still closed. "No, <em>thank you, </em>I think that's the best orgasm I've had so far." </p><p>"You say that every time." </p><p>"And I mean it every time," Gerard said and snuggled closer to Frank kissing his cheek. He then groaned and furrowed his eyebrows in disgust. "Ugh, and now I have my ass full of your jizz."</p><p>Frank, being such a good boyfriend—and because Gerard kept complaining—got up to grab a towel from the bathroom and wet it with warm water to clean Gerard's ass. After finishing cleaning him up, he left in on the floor, and went back to cuddle Gerard who had gotten under the blankets. </p><p>"You smell bad," Frank murmured. </p><p>Gerard sighed. "Love you too, Frankie." </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>do people actually enjoy eating someone else's ass? asking for a friend :/<br/>(ummm... also kudos and comments are nice 🥺 👉👈)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>